crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-171 Nightmare Plus
The VF-171 Nightmare Plus is a Mass Production, Heavy Variable Fighter developed by Grunder Industries as a replacement for the FA-1A Fand 1 Fighter. Technologies and Combat Characteristics In building the VF-171 Nightmare Plus, the most outwardly noticeable changes Grunder Industries made were to extend the nose and enlarge the cockpit canopy for a superior field-of-view. The engine/leg units were also redesigned and the main wing, fuselage and arm units were changed for improved aerodynamic characteristics. Lastly, the defensive capabilities of the VF-171 were also strengthened and the Nightmare Plus features a pin-point barrier system. Like it's ancestor, the VF-0, the VF-171 makes use of an Active Stealth system. For offensive capabilities, the VF-171 is armed with two Mauler REB-22 head mounted beam cannons which face the rear of the aircraft in fighter mode, two Erikon 30mm Beam cannons mounted on both ventral side in Fighter mode, one Stonewell Gu-16 Gunpod or 1 Morita MC-17C Gunpod. For bombs and missiles, the VF-171 can mount two Bifors BML-02S Micro Missile Launchers mounted in main fuselage near the wing root in Fighter mode, on top shoulders in Heavy Battroid mode, Six under-wing hardpoints for additional armaments and missile pods; capable of mounting two large Enhanced Reaction Anti-Ship Missiles (Which are banned under The Citadel Charter) and the optional armament of one SSL-9B Semi/Fully Automatic Anti-Armor sniper rifle with Electromagtenic Rails, eight Target assisting balancers and uses 55mm High-Speed, Anti-Armor rounds. For Thrust and accelaration, the 171 makes use of two Thermalnuclear Reaction engines, while for manuverability and agility it makes use of thirty Vernier thrusters located all over it's frame. Finally, the VF-171, like the VF-19 can make use of a FAST pack augmentation system, increasing it's armaments, speed, agility, and manueverability in a Zero-G enviroment. For recon purposes, a VF-171 can easily be modified to mount a Radom, in which it will be known as a RVF-171 and can mount 2 Fold Boosters for Recon missions over long distances. History Development The VF-171/Nightmare Plus is a multipurpose heavy variable fighter developed by Grunder Industires as a replacement for the aging and ineffective FA-1A Fand 1. Its design was developed from their much-celebrated VF-17 Nightmare, a limited production heavy fighter that was in service with the UCR special forces, improving upon the already formidable capabilities of the original. The UCR's original plan had been to use L.A.I's VF-19 Excalibur and it's variants as their next main fighter, but the VF-19's large-scale deployment was hindered by the fighter's own excessive high performance making it difficult for inexperienced pilots to control. With their chief rival scrambling to come up with a fix for their overpowered fighter, Grunder Industires is hoping to break L.A.I's stranglehold on military procurement by promoting their VF-171 as an alternative that their Variable Fighter addresses every problem with the VF-19. Test Flights On August 5th, 2576, the first 4 VF-171 Prototypes (YF-171NA1, YF-171NA2, YF-171NA3, and YF-171NA4) that were assigned to the 85th Test and Evaluation Company arrived at Chloe Base on the UCR World of Wellow to begin a series of tests. Mass Production Mass production of the VF-171/B1 (Block 1) commenced on October 6th, 2576. The first operational Combat Companies with the VF-171 were assigned to Foire defense group. Combat History New Horizon In early october of 2576, VF-171s from the UCR Stargazer took part in the destruction of several facilities belonging to New Dawn Remnants, and provided Close Air Support to the ground forces involve. This was the first combat mission of the VF-171. Category:Planes Category:UCR Category:Mecha